Deseo concedido
by Karaan
Summary: Cuando atendió la llamada de su mejor amigo invitándole a visitarle, supo que debió haberse negado. Naruto lo necesitaba, pero él no era el mejor dando consejos, así que no tenía otra opción más que brindarle su apoyo de la única forma que podía. Una forma muy poco convencional. Porque ellos dos eran amigos por sobre todas las cosas.


**Personajes Propiedad de Masashi Kishimoto**

* * *

**One-shot**

**NaruSasu**

**Aurora: Karaan**

**Título: Deseo concedido**

* * *

**Cuando atendió la llamada de su mejor amigo invitándole a visitarle, supo que debió haberse negado. Naruto lo necesitaba, pero él no era el mejor dando consejos, así que no tenía otra opción más que brindarle su apoyo de la única forma que podía. Una forma muy poco convencional. **

**Porque ellos eran amigos por sobre todas las cosas.**

* * *

El sonido del timbre retumbó por enésima vez, y por enésima vez no obtuvo respuesta. Pensó en echar abajo la puñetera puerta en respuesta al ultraje al que estaba siendo sometido; pero esa acción distaba por mucho de ser algo propio de su personalidad, en cambio, correspondía a una actitud irreflexiva y irreverente como la del idiota que se había atrevido a llamarle y ahora le tenía allí esperando. A él, un hombre ocupado y con mejores cosas que hacer un sábado por la tarde, como recostarse en el ancho sofá de su casa y leer un muy interesante libro de historia.

Titubeó un poco entre tocar de nuevo o dar media vuelta e irse con toda la dignidad de la que podía hacer alarde. Y cuando se había decidido por la segunda opción, la puerta se abrió de golpe, dejando a su vista un ancho, trabajado y bronceado pecho.

—Teme, ¿esperaste mucho? —preguntó con un fingido tono de inocencia. El joven percibió lo rasposa que sonaba su voz, confirmando sus sospechas. Ese idiota recién se levantaba de dormir.

—Imbécil —gruñó, apartándole de un empujón y entrando a la casa.

—Sí, a mí también me alegra verte, Sasuke. Pasa y ponte cómodo.

El susodicho rodó los ojos, pero no replicó ante su sarcasmo.

—¿Qué haces durmiendo a estas horas, Naruto?

El rubio se encogió de hombros y se dirigió a la cocina, esperando ser seguido por el otro chico. La casa de Naruto no era tan grande, contaba con una distribución abierta: al abrir la puerta de la entrada se encontraba directamente la sala y, a tan sólo unos pasos se hallaba la encimera de la cocina que servía como división entre ambos espacios. Por el pasillo de al lado, se ubicaba la habitación y en la parte de atrás una pequeña terraza. El espacio justo para una sola persona, ya que el rubio vivía solo, la mayor parte del tiempo cuando no estaba con alguien.

—Tomaba una reparadora siesta, tú deberías hacerlo de vez en cuando.

Tomó asiento en uno de los bancos frente a la encimera mientras del otro lado Naruto rebuscaba en la alacena.

—No lo necesito, duermo lo necesario y mi vida es lo suficientemente 'reparadora'.

Aunque Naruto no volteó, entre carcajadas pudo escuchar algo como 'aburrido'.

—¿Y?, ¿qué hago aquí? —preguntó el moreno sin rodeos. Naruto le había llamado temprano para sugerirle/invitarle/suplicarle que le visitara y, como un buen amigo (en contra de su naturaleza), había decidido atender a esa petición. Eran muy unidos, más de lo que dejaban ver ante los demás, existían muchos años e historia de por medio, y por ende, un lazo de amistad inquebrantable. Aunque a veces se preguntaba cómo personas tan opuestas, podían ser tan unidas. Y a pesar de que en muchas ocasiones se había visto tentado a alejarse por múltiples razones, lo que le unía a su amigo era incluso más fuerte que su propia voluntad. Lo había intentado y siempre fracasó, y la principal razón de su fracaso era la condenada terquedad y determinación del rubio. Fue entonces que entendió que, no importaba cuánto daño les causase esa relación, porque una separación sería inclusive más dolorosa.

—Siempre deprisa —reclamó Naruto dedicándole una mirada reprobatoria—. ¿Te ofrezco algo de tomar? Tengo... té, jugo, café... ¿un trago? —Sasuke negó rotundamente, el rubio entrecerró los ojos—. ¿Un bocadillo?

—No —respondió categórico—. No le des más largas al asunto.

—Bien, serán dos jugos entonces.

Naruto se giró para abrir el frigorífico, sirvió dos vasos con jugo de naranja, dejó el de Sasuke en sus manos y luego se inclinó para sacar una botella de lo que describió como un 'jugo con sorpresa', le vertió un poco de vodka y se sentó frente a su amigo, quien le miraba con severidad.

—¿Qué? No me veas así, teme. Ni que fuese un alcohólico.

—Estás cerca de serlo.

—En ese caso, ¿me llevarías un botella de este elixir cuando esté en rehabilitación? —sonrió burlesco, mas sólo recibió una mirada hosca—. Ya tranquilízate, Papá.

El móvil del rubio comenzó a timbrar emitiendo un ruido que Sasuke describió como escandaloso y chillón, tal y como su dueño. Naruto leyó el mensaje de texto e hizo un gesto de disgusto, lanzando el teléfono a un lado, lo cual llamó la atención de Sasuke.

—¿Problemas en el paraíso, Casanova? —Alzó una ceja al comprobar que había dado en el blanco cuando Naruto dejó caer su frente sobre la dura superficie de la barra.

—No te burles, no sé cómo... librarme de este asunto.

—¿Y, con "este asunto" te refieres a...?

Finalmente levantó la rubia cabeza para encararlo.

—Kimimaro, ¿que no es obvio?

Sasuke suspiró con hastío. Hacía mucho le había advertido que ese sujeto le traería problemas. No era de fiar y encima tenía muy mala reputación; pero eso al rubio le importó poco y, como en muchas otras ocasiones, ignoró sus consejos y se dejó seducir por los 'grandes y enigmáticos ojos verdes' del tipo. Sasuke hizo nota mental de no volver a inmiscuirse en sus asuntos, pero claro, era más fácil decirlo que hacerlo; sobre todo cuando tu mejor amigo te llama desesperadamente para pedirte 'apoyo moral'.

Y ahí se encontraba, ese cuadro era irónico en muchos sentidos.

—Pensé que habías terminado con él, ¿y ahora quieres que te ayude a reparar tu frágil corazoncito?

Naruto le miró de una forma que no supo interpretar, sus labios se ensancharon en una sarcástica y cruel sonrisa.

—¿Terminado? Ni siquiera habíamos empezado. Sólo salíamos, nos la pasábamos bien y ya. Pero cuando dejé de llamarle y buscarle, se puso histérico, gritándome que no podía dejarlo sin ninguna explicación. Yo nunca dije que teníamos una relación, al menos, no una formal. Sabía que se tiraba a cualquier tío que tuviese por delante, yo no le celaba ni mucho menos. Y ahora no deja de llamarme y buscarme. ¿Cómo te quitas una sanguijuela de encima, teme?

Iba a patearle.

Sasuke inspiró profundo, cubrió su rostro con ambas manos y rogó por paciencia. No sabía si su amigo era naturalmente estúpido, o si hacerse el estúpido le salía natural.

—Naruto... —Decidió utilizar su tono condescendiente—. ¿No has pensado que, quizás, el hecho de salir con alguien en público, morrear, follar e invitarle a quedarse en tu casa por un tiempo determinado sin salir con alguien más, lo convierte implícitamente en tu pareja? De no ser así, le hubieses dejado en claro que querías una especie de relación abierta, cada quién se iba por su lado y podrían tener sexo casual.

—Puede ser, pero yo no quiero ese tipo de relación, es emocionalmente desgastante, sobre todo para la otra persona. Yo lo sé bien. Siempre terminan involucrando sentimientos, es inevitable. Yo no puedo comprometer mis sentimientos, Sasuke, y tú lo sabes muy bien —confesó con pesadumbre.

—Tú no quieres una relación, Naruto. Mejor búscate un muñeco inflable, es menos demandante, sólo necesita aire.

Los ojos azules se clavaron tristes en los suyos. No deseaba herirle, así que mejor cambió de tema.

—Como sea, ¿qué piensas hacer para quitártelo de encima?

—No lo sé —Se jaló los cabellos con frustración—. Por lo pronto, debo cambiar la cerradura, el muy desgraciado tiene un copia de la llave.

—Se la habrás dado tú.

—¡Claro que no! Está tan loco que me da miedo siquiera pensar en cómo la consiguió.

De cierta forma, ver a su amigo tan desesperado le hacía sentir lástima y un poco de culpa. Naruto no siempre había sido un Casanova empedernido, pero la vida y las circunstancias los habían convertido en quienes eran: Un hombre egoísta a quien no le importaba hacer daño a terceros para su propio beneficio e incapaz de comprometer sus sentimientos; y otro, reguardado tras una pared impenetrable de frialdad y autosuficiencia , protegiendo —secretamente— su corazón por miedo a ser herido, de nuevo.

—Naruto —habló con seriedad, recibiendo la mirada confusa de su amigo. Sabía que el rubio no le había llamado para tener a alguien con quien rezongar sobre las locuras de sus amantes, tampoco para ahogar sus penas en alcohol y tener a alguien que le acompañase para no sentirse tan solo, y que cuando cayese inconsciente debido al ingente consumo de alcohol cargase con él y le llevase a la cama. No, como muchas otras veces, Naruto le había llamado para tener su apoyo, un desahogo; pero ese tipo de apoyo era poco convencional en comparación al que brindaría un amigo al otro con el objetivo de animarle—. Te ves un poco estresado.

El rubio agrandó los ojos por una milésima de segundo y luego sonrió, una sonrisa ancha, satisfecha, pero al mismo tiempo resignada. Apuró su "jugo con sorpresa" y se levantó del asiento bordeando la barra del desayuno. Sasuke tomó varios sorbos de su jugo y lo dejó sobre la encimera cuando Naruto se detuvo a su lado. Observó con detenimiento, como un escáner, el cuerpo frente a él: Naruto iba descalzo, vestía tan sólo un pantalón deportivo de color negro, el elástico estaba muy por debajo del ombligo, donde sobresalía el abdomen bien marcado y los músculos a ambos lados de su cadera que, como caminos, guiaban a una zona tentativamente peligrosa. Su barbilla se alzó aún más, buscando conectarse con los ojos azules, y cuando los encontró, estos lo miraban con la intensidad que esperaba los suyos le correspondiesen.

• • •

_Ah..._

Aceleró el vaivén de sus caderas cuando los gemidos que llegaban a sus oídos se incrementaron. Las uñas se le clavaron en la piel como una muestra de aprobación y el sonido de su jadeante respiración le indicó que lo estaba haciendo bien. Nunca se había preocupado por esforzarse en ser un buen amante, se remitía a los hechos: de todas las personas con las que se había acostado (que habían sido bastantes), ninguna presentó queja alguna. Pero en esa ocasión era diferente, con él siempre lo era, porque el chico al que sostenía entre sus brazos y embestía con fuerza, no era igual al resto, y valía el esfuerzo, anteponiendo su placer al propio, aunque en realidad, tampoco se quejaba.

Las piernas pálidas se cernieron en sus caderas y cada músculo de su cuerpo se tensó provocando una deliciosa y enloquecedora opresión en su miembro que le sacó un gruñido extasiado. Sasuke sonrió, prepotente. Su cabeza se tambaleaba y su espalda chocaba cada tanto contra el refrigerador debido a las incesantes y frenéticas penetraciones. Se mordió el labio, conteniendo el posible alarido que hubiese lanzado debido a un impetuoso movimiento que apuntó directo a su próstata. Sentía la respiración errática de su amigo-amante contra su cuello, provocándole cosquillas, pero estaba demasiado perdido en las sensaciones que le producía ese tórrido miembro enterrándose con ahínco en su interior como para prestarle atención.

Aunado al sonido estrepitoso del refrigerador siendo golpeado sin piedad, al ruido de sus audibles e inconexos gemidos y al de sus cuerpos debido al acto en sí, pudo distinguir lo que le pareció la cerradura de la puerta abriéndose. Entreabrió sus ojos, con la vista vidriosa y nublada por el placer, enfocando la figura de un hombre plantado en la entrada. Con esfuerzo alejó sus manos de los hombros ajenos y, en cambio, rodeó su cuello, acercándose los suficiente para susurrarle al oído.

—Tene..mmmos compañ..ñía, dobe.

Naruto no se detuvo, sólo se giró lo suficiente para reconocer a su visitante, y entonces le sonrió al moreno con complicidad.

Los ojos verdes contemplaron perplejo el sórdido acto del que era testigo. Había ido a buscar a su presunto novio (aunque éste se negara a reconocerlo) para aclarar las cosas y tener una fructuosa reconciliación, pero al entrar a la casa lo que menos esperó encontrar era a su 'pareja' con los pantalones en los tobillos y las piernas de otro sujeto alrededor de sus caderas, mientras lo empalaba a lo bestia. Los gruñidos, gemidos y frases ininteligibles llenaban el lugar. Se sintió perturbado, más aún cuando dos pares de ojos de clavaron en él, reconociendo su presencia, y en vez de detenerse observó cómo el rubio alzaba al otro hombre y lo colocaba sobre la barra.

Naruto, haciendo alarde de su fuerza, enterró sus dedos en las perfectas, abultadas y bien formadas nalgas de su amigo, alzó su cuerpo y lo colocó sobre la mesada. La mitad quedó sobre la superficie, mientras que sus hombros y cabeza quedaban por fuera. Naruto le abrió las piernas y pudo deleitarse con una magnífica vista, echó un furtivo vistazo al hombre de cabello blanco antes de adentrarse de una sola estocada. Sasuke se permitió gritar, dejando en evidencia su disfrute, dejó caer su cabeza hacia atrás, y aunque al revés, distinguió la silueta del otro sujeto y sonrió con malicia. Naruto apretó los dientes debido a la estrechez, sus músculos se tensaron e imprimió velocidad a sus movimientos. El interior del moreno se contrajo y no pudo contenerse más, soltó un sonoro rugido llegando al maravilloso orgasmo. Sasuke llevó su mano a su propio miembro, hinchado y húmedo, y pronto sintió un escalofrío recorrer su columna, centrarse en su pelvis y convertirse en una explosión que entumeció sus sentidos y culminó en su abdomen.

Naruto salió lentamente de su interior, se sacó el preservativo y lo envió al bote de basura. Al ver a Sasuke todavía recostado y agitado, se inclinó sobre él, con su lengua le delineó el abdomen, lamiendo los restos de semen y luego le ayudó a incorporarse, abrazándole y besándole. Ninguno se percató del momento en que su espectador abandonó la estancia, pero esperaban que hubiese sido suficiente para que entendiera.

El de ojos claros ayudó al moreno a bajar y acarició su espalda, dejando un dulce beso en su cabeza antes de desaparecer camino a la habitación. A su regreso, trajo consigo una bata que le tendió muy amablemente, él ya vestía unos bóxers. Sasuke se cubrió, tomó lugar en uno de los bancos y terminó su jugo que, desgraciadamente, ya estaba caliente. De repente, unos brazos le rodearon por detrás y la barbilla reposó sobre su cabeza. Un silencio incómodo los acompañó, Naruto no hablaba y ese era el presagio de una tormenta. La rubia cabeza cambió de lugar y su nariz pasó a olisquearle el cuello. Eso le molestaba de mil maneras: le daba cosquillas, pero además, le hacía interpretar cosas de una manera equivocada, y la ilusión daba inicio a un insoportable dolor.

—¿Estás cansado, teme? —preguntó cuando le vio alejarse.

—Me daré un baño.

—¿Te acompaño? —Aunque su rostro mostraba un seductora sonrisa, Sasuke se percató de la ansiedad en su voz.

—No.

—¿Tan malo fue?

Sasuke le analizó con detenimiento, tratando de deducir si aquello se trataba de una jugarreta, pero sus palabras le parecieron sinceras.

—Sabes muy bien que no eres nada malo.

Naruto le miraba con seriedad y un atisbo de tristeza surcó ese hermoso añil, opacándolo y causándole esa opresión en el pecho que le había mortificado por años, denominándola mugrosa culpa.

—Entonces, ¿por qué terminaste conmigo?

He ahí la tormenta. Era más bien como una montaña rusa de emociones sinfín. Tan agotador, lo había sido por años, y siempre le llevaba a cuestionarse por qué seguía aceptando esos encuentros que eran los detonantes de conversaciones que no estaba dispuesto a tener. Abriendo la herida una y otra vez. Naruto tenía razón en algo, era emocionalmente desgastante.

—No empieces con eso, no otra vez.

—Nunca lo has terminado, siempre huyes. Quiero una respuesta, la necesito, Sasuke. Llevo años en vela, tratando de entender qué hice mal. Estoy cansado de intentar enmendar mis errores, errores que desconozco, para ver si algún día te parezco lo suficientemente bueno como para darme una segunda oportunidad. ¿Tú crees que soy feliz con esto? Acostándome contigo de vez en cuando por hacerme un favor, o por librar algo de culpa por haberme dejado sin decirme el porqué. No es suficiente, Sasuke, tenerte a medias no es suficiente, es incluso más doloroso que no tenerte.

—Recuerda que somos amigos, Naruto. Tú lo dijiste, lo repetiste cada vez que quise alejarme y ahorrarte la pena. Amigos por sobre todas las cosas. ¿En serio piensas que serías feliz al no tenerme? Porque si es el caso, aún estoy dispuesto a marcharme.

—No lo sería. Tal vez lo que necesitamos es terminar con esta retorcida manera de 'liberar estrés'.

Sasuke asintió sabiendo a lo que se refería. No eran sexamigos, porque su amistad no se basaba en el sexo. Su amistad había sido su primer vínculo, pero sus lazos no evolucionaron a una hermandad, sus sentimientos mutaron convirtiéndose en algo más fuerte, algo puro, y que sin embargo, vaticinaba un desastre. Cuando ambos lo aceptaron y acordaron asumirlo, no tenían la madurez necesaria para lidiar con el peso que imponía una relación así, y como era de esperarse, lo estropearon. Pero no estaban dispuestos a enterrar su preciada amistad, por lo que acordaron olvidar y seguir adelante con sus vidas, como simples amigos, enterrando sus sentimientos. El problema era que, en el fondo, ninguno podía olvidar, y guiados por la culpa y el deseo se enfrascaron en una relación agobiante e hiriente, porque después de cada roce de su piel sólo quedaba un aplastante y desolador vacío. Un vacío que Naruto había intentado llenar con una vida llena excesos, haciéndole sentir aún más miserable, y Sasuke intentando apoyarle de la única forma que estaba dispuesto a ofrecer.

Naruto hizo un esfuerzo sobre humano por recomponer su semblante y sonreír.

—Renté algunas películas, ¿te quedarás? Tengo botanas y refrescos. Tentador, ¿eh? —Sasuke forzó una sonrisa y asintió, parecía que era lo único que podía hacer—. Genial. Será mejor que tomes un baño.

El resto de la tarde transcurrió en el sofá de la sala. Tras tomar un baño, se instalaron con chucherías y bebidas frente a la pantalla del televisor. Sasuke agradeció que las películas fuesen de acción y comedia, no necesitaba más momentos incómodos, le bastaba con el caos y el drama de su propia vida. Naruto se había remitido a sentarse, observar, comer y callar. Sasuke recordó que siempre le reclamaba al rubio por no saber cerrar la boca, y era irónico que ahora que no la abría extrañara tanto escuchar su voz.

Había estado observando de soslayo a Naruto, y su comportamiento le inquietó. No sabía si estaba enojado o dolido, pero era seguro que no estaba bien. No podría jurarlo, pero en la oscuridad de la habitación y gracias al brillo del televisor, le pareció ver una lágrima.

Horas más tarde, cuando los créditos salieron en la pantalla, Naruto se incorporó, prendió el interruptor y recogió los desperdicios. Sasuke permaneció quieto y en silencio, esperando por alguna reacción, la que fuese, pero nada pasó y supo que era hora de irse a casa.

—¿Ya te vas? —preguntó el trigueño cuando lo vio levantarse, y por millonésima vez en el día, asintió. El rubio dudó un poco antes de acortar la distancia que los separaba, se detuvo a unos metros, sin saber qué hacer, introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su short, y Sasuke dedujo que estaba nervioso—. Gracias por venir y... por escucharme. —El moreno se encogió de hombros, restándole importancia. Naruto mostró una sonrisa que él notó carente de calidez—. Ten cuidado —pronunció con voz quebrada y dio media vuelta sin esperar a que el otro se fuera.

Sasuke giró sobre sus talones, debía salir de ahí porque el aire comenzaba a escasearle. Cuando llegó a la puerta abrió dispuesto a huir, a correr, a alejarse lo más rápido posible. Reconocía que era un acto de pura cobardía, pero no podía hacer nada al respecto, porque si enfrentaba el problema las consecuencias podrían ser incluso peores. Estaba dispuesto a cerrar la puerta, se aferró al pomo casi desvaneciéndose, el nudo en su garganta y la opresión en su pecho no le permitían respirar; sin embargo, parecía incapaz de escapar, porque de alguna extraña manera sentía como si el tanque de oxígeno que necesitaba para vivir se encontraba tras esa puerta, y si lo dejaba ir se arrepentiría.

Tomó una bocanada de aire, llenándose de valor y volvió a adentrarse, hallándolo oscuro e inhóspito. Cerró la puerta a sus espaldas y buscó a su amigo. No encontrándolo en la sala ni en la cocina, avanzó por el pasillo hacia la habitación. La puerta estaba medio abierta, se apegó a ella y escuchó un sonido. Su corazón tembló al oír lo que parecían sollozos y se sintió tan desgraciado. Entró y buscó en la oscuridad, bordeó la cama, prendió la lámpara y...

Quiso morirse.

Naruto estaba sentado en el suelo, se abrazaba a sus piernas y lloraba inconsolablemente. Se agachó a la altura del rubio y le abrazó fuerte. Pudo percibir su reticencia y distinguió entre el llanto un 'vete, Sasuke'; pero no podía irse, se sentía culpable y tenía miedo a perderlo. Naruto era su todo y era desgarrador verle sufrir por su causa. Se preguntó cuántas veces había llorado Naruto por su culpa, si cada vez que tenían sexo terminaba en la misma situación... si cada vez que él le hería provocaba eso. No podía tacharle de débil y sentimental, porque en la soledad y oscuridad de su habitación, él mismo se derrumbaba.

Eso no podía continua así. Era insufrible.

—Naruto, mírame —Le obligó a alzar el rostro. Sus ojos azules estaban rojos e hinchados y sus mejillas inundadas. Sasuke no pudo contenerse más y una lágrima traicionera se le escapó. Naruto se acercó y besó su rostro, intentando borrarla. Él, en cambio, besó sus labios. El roce fue suave y significativo.

—Te amo —hipó el rubio sin poder contener el llanto—. Ya no puedo soportarlo, Sasuke. —El moreno le abrazó a su pecho donde Naruto pudo escuchar los fuertes latidos de su corazón—. ¿Es egoísta pensar que tú también me amas?

Sasuke acarició su cabeza y le besó en la coronilla con cariño.

—No, no lo es —Volvió a unir sus labios, los saboreó con suavidad, con reconocimiento. Se separó un poco y los ojos azules se conectaron con los suyos, buscando una respuesta. En esos orbes negros, Naruto obtuvo lucidez y, por primera vez en mucho tiempo, su sonrisa fue verdadera.

Sasuke se puso de pie y le tendió la mano, le pidió que se sentara en la cama mientras le ayudaba a limpiarse el rostro con toallas de papel, luego le empujó para que se recostara y él se tumbó a su lado. Sasuke se aferró a su cuerpo y Naruto lo rodeó con sus brazos y entrelazó sus piernas.

—Quisiera permanecer así por siempre. Nunca antes habíamos estado así —observó el Uzumaki. Durante el tiempo que duraron como pareja, Sasuke era renuente a caricias y muestras de afecto. Conocía el carácter arisco del moreno, pero siempre guardó la esperanza de que algún día cambiaría. Sasuke inspiró profundamente, hundiéndose en su cuello, sus manos le acariciaban el pecho y quiso ponerse a llorar como un crío, pero esta vez de felicidad.

—Fue mi culpa —confesó el moreno—. No puse el suficiente empeño en que funcionara. Los celos absurdos, la posesividad excesiva, la falta de comunicación, la desconfianza... Comencé a pensar que el único lugar donde nos entendíamos era en la cama. No quería que termináramos odiándonos y que al final no quedase nada qué salvar. Temía destruir nuestra amistad, no quería perderte y por eso tomé la decisión de terminar lo nuestro.

—Éramos unos adolescentes, Sasuke. Inmaduros y tontos. No supimos lidiar con los problemas... había demasiado silencio —Acarició un mechón de cabello negro, apartándolo del rostro níveo—. Pero ya no somos los mismos, hemos aprendido de nuestros errores. Hemos crecido. Estar lejos de ti dolía tanto que busqué cualquier manera de olvidar; mas nunca lo conseguí y volvía a ti. Siempre volví a ti.

Sasuke apoyó su codo para incorporarse y quedar a la altura de su rostro, sus dedos trazaron las marcas en sus mejillas con delicadeza y sus ojos le miraban de una forma que le gustaba, le hacía sentir en paz.

—¿Estás seguro que no quieres un muñeco inflable? —sonrió de lado y Naruto hizo un puchero—. Ya no eres un niñito.

—Tú sigues siendo malo —se quejó, arrancando una risa al Uchiha. Cuando eran unos críos, Sasuke tenía como deporte favorito ser muy grosero y Naruto siempre acababa llorando bajo las faldas de su madre, quien le consolaba hasta que Mikoto (la madre de Sasuke), le obligaba pedirle disculpas—. Sí quiero una relación, Sasuke. La razón por la que no podía comprometer mi corazón, era porque ya tenía un dueño: Tú.

El Uchiha se lanzó a devorar su boca, y Naruto ignoró que, en parte, era para ocultar el escandaloso tono rojizo en sus mejillas debido a su confesión.

—Te concederé un deseo. ¿Qué es lo que pedirás, dobe?

Sasuke tenía cara de 'piensa muy bien lo que vas a decir, idiota', y eso le ponía muy nervioso. Pero tenía claro lo que quería, lo que siempre había anhelado.

—Deseo que volvamos a intentarlo. Deseo una segunda oportunidad.

Y entonces el peso que había cargado por años y la presión en su pecho que le impedía respirar, se esfumaron. Se sintió aliviado, se sintió ligero, se sintió feliz.

Los brazos de Sasuke le rodearon el cuello, sus narices se acariciaron con una dulzura impropia del de ojos oscuros, pero no le importó. Habían esperado demasiado tiempo y habían sufrido otro tanto.

—Deseo concedido, dobe.

• • •

El amor es un sentimiento puro, pero también con muchos matices. Y ellos dos, lo habían aprendido.

—¡Usuratonkachi! ¡Recoge tus porquerías!

—¡Es mi método de limpiación!

—¡Esa palabra no existe, imbécil! ¡Si vuelvo a ver tus calzones debajo de la cama, los tiraré por la ventana!

—Pues... ¡tíralos!

—...

—¡Nooooooo!

—¡Entonces, recógelos si no quieres andar en bolas!

—¡Ya! ¡Ya!

Porque el amor es tolerante.

—¿Y bien?

—Teme... creo que el Ramen te quedó un poco salado.

—...

—¡Ahhhh! ¡Quema, quema!

Porque el amor es comprensivo.

—¡Naruto, ya llegué!

—Hola, Teme.

—¿Por qué demonios tienes puesto el delantal y una bolsa de guisantes en las bolas?

—Preparaba la cena y me cayó agua caliente.

—¿Desnudo?

—Quería que fuese una... sorpresa.

—Inútil... Deja te pongo más de eso.

Porque el amor es incondicional y puede derribar barreras; pero en la vida en pareja también existen altibajos, sin embargo, si el amor es verdadero, todo lo puede superar.

—¿Naruto, qué significa esto? —Sasuke observó el ramo de flores sobre su cama. Con recelo, miró al rubio que se movía frente a él, nervioso—. ¿Qué hiciste ahora?

—¡Nada, nada! ¿Te gustan?

Sasuke volvió a observar el ramo sobre su almohada, eran rosas rojas. No se podía describir como fanático de las flores, pero tampoco le disgustaban, y le pareció un detalle muy lindo. ¿Lindo? Se estaba ablandando. Bueno, debía admitir que lo era, sobre todo viniendo de ese cabeza hueca que tenía por pareja.

—Son... agradables.

La sonrisa del rubio se agrandó y se abalanzó sobre él, eufórico.

—Sasuke, hay algo que quiero pedirte, sé que es apresurado pero... —Las manos le sudaban y no podía pensar con claridad. Así que, bajo la atenta mirada de su pareja, sacó una cajita de terciopelo negro—. Aún no se aprueba ante la ley una unión como la nuestra, pero me gustaría que aceptaras esto como un símbolo de nuestra alianza.

Dicho esto, abrió la caja mostrando un par de anillos plateados con grabados.

—Sasuke, ¿aceptarías ser mi... esposo?

Los ojos negros contemplaban perplejos la cajita en las manos morenas.

—¿Sasuke? —Naruto comenzaba a preocuparse del color granate que empezaba a teñir el rostro del Uchiha. Tenía los labios muy presionados y no despegaba sus ojos de los anillos. Parecía que le daría un ictus o algo—. ¿Te encuentras bien? ¿Tienes fiebre?

Naruto hizo amago de alejar la caja porque estaba preocupado por el moreno y su salud, pero Sasuke salió de su trance a tiempo y le impidió el movimiento. Tomó uno de los anillos y lo deslizó por el dedo anular del Uzumaki, acto seguido alzó su mano y Naruto supo qué hacer. Cuando hubo deslizado el anillo en la mano lívida, lo besó. Sin decir una palabra y con el rostro ruborizado, Sasuke se aferró al cuello de su ahora esposo y le rodeó las caderas con las piernas.

—Bien, ahora pasemos a la luna de miel.

Sasuke no se opuso. No deseaba hacerlo.

Porque el amor es impredecible, sobre todo si se trata de Naruto Uzumaki.

* * *

FIN :)

Espero les haya gustado. Si es así pueden expresarlo en un lindo review, que son gratis y el alimento de esta escritora ;D


End file.
